Final Fantasy I: the long journey to peace
by sweet-black-devil
Summary: Eine etwas andere FF 1 Story! Miko, ein 15 jähriges Mädchen geht auf eine Reise um das böse zu besiegen. Dazu hat sie auch 3 Begleiter, 3 Jungs, und wie könnte es nicht anders sein sind alle 3 in sie verliebt... R
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASY I: the long journey to peace**

A/N: Eine Geschichte über FF I. Naja, ich hab sie mir schon ziemlich zurecht gesponnen, und ist ganz nach meinem Style! Romantik, Spaß, und auch dunkle Geheimnisse, Vergangenheiten  
und tragische, mysteriöse Momente! ;) Ich hoffe die Charas gefallen euch  
In FFI haben die charaktere nicht gesprochen, deswegen hab ich mir eben die Personen mit verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten und Eigenschaften ausgedacht  
Ein Mädchen und drei Jungs... wenn das mal gut geht xD ... Aber... Lest selbst!  
Viel Spaß! R&R

Sweet-rose-angel: Yay, die Reise wird fortgesetzt!

Sweet-black-devil: Klar!, los gehts!

_**Kapitel 1:**_

_"Mama, bitte stirb nicht! Lass mich nicht allein!"  
"Bitte, Miko, Trauere nicht um mich. Meine Zeit ist vorbei...aber...Du musst sie stoppen... diese Macht...  
In zehn Jahren kannst du deine Reise starten...  
Miko, gib nicht auf...  
Du musst erfolgreich sein... Aber du musst...dich beeilen...lauf...lauf weg von hier...!"_

_'Das sind meine Errinerungen...'_ Mein Name ist Miko, und ich komme aus Falin. Mein Dorf wurde vor zehn Jahren zerstört.  
Ich lebe in einer sehr schönen Welt, aber sie ist auch voller Gefahren.  
Vor zwölf Jahren erwachte der Gott der Zerstörung wieder zum Leben, aber niemand weiß wo er ist, und in welcher Form er ist.  
Jetzt hat er seine volle Macht noch nicht zurückerlangt, aber wenn niemand etwas unternimmt... Ist die Menschheit in einer sehr großen Gefahr.  
Es gibt Leute, die dieser Macht ein Ende setzen wollen, auch ich bin bereit, meine Reise zu starten,  
so wie meine Mutter es wollte, aber...  
ICH BIN EINE WEIßMAGIERIN! WIE SOLL ICH DAS ALLES ALLEINE SCHAFFEN?!  
Ich sah mich im Dorf um. Vielleicht gibt es hier ein paar willige Kämpfer, die mit mir kommen würden, aber dann...  
Rannte ein junger Mann in mich, und ich fiel natürlich hin...!  
"Auuu!"   
"Oh, es tut mir leid. Ist alles ok?"  
Er sah sehr jung aus, vielleicht 17, und trug ein großes Schwert bei sich. Und er sah **SEHR** gut aus.  
Ich wurde rot! "J-ja, es geht mir gut!" sagte ich schnell, und stand auf.  
Er sah mich an.   
"Du bist eine Weißmagierin, oder? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen..."  
" ich heiße Miko. Ich suche Kämpfer, weil ich Beschützer für meine Reise brauche. Ich werde den Gott der Zerstörung besiegen, und die Welt beschützen." antwortete ich.  
" WIRKLICH?! Du weißt, sicher, das ein gelehrter Weißmagier LEBENSNOTWENDIG ist, für eine Gruppe, die versucht die Welt zu retten?"  
Er sah mich mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen an.  
"Ja, Meine Mutter hat mir alles beigebracht..." Sagte ich etwas verlegen.  
"wirklich? Du solltest wissen, dass ich ein Schwertkämpfer bin, und ich habe dasselbe Problem wie du:  
Ich suche jemanden, der Weißmagie beherrscht, weil auch ich meine Reise starten wollte.  
Was denkst du? Ach übrigens, ich bin Clay."  
Ich war mehr als froh. "JA! Ich danke dir! Schön dich dabei zu haben, Clay."  
Ich gab ihn ein breites lächeln.

_**Clays POV:**_

_'Sie ist wirklich süß'_  
dachte ich, als ich sah wie sie mich anlächelte. _'Ich hoffe sie hat nicht gemerkt das ich rot wurde.'_ "Aber wenn wir nur zwei Personen sind kommen wir auch nicht wirklich weit.

Was meinst du?"  
sie sah mich etwas traurig an. " Ich denke du hast Recht..." sagte sie leise.  
Plötzlich bekam ich eine Idee! NATÜRLICH!  
"Hey Miko. Ich kenne jemanden der mit uns kommen würde." Miko sah mich jetzt wieder mehr fröhlicher an:  
"Wirklich? wer?" "Mein Bester Freund. Titon. Er ist sehr gut im Nahkampf. Ich bin mir absolut sicher das er mit uns kommen wird."  
Das versprach ich ihr, aber ich war mir absolut NICHT sicher. Titon würde damit neimals einverstanden sein, ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange!  
Trotzdem sagte ich: " Lass uns zu ihm gehen, sein Haus ist in der Nähe von meinem."  
Wie dumm ich war!

_**CLAYS POV Ende**_

Also gingen die beiden zu Titons Haus, wo Clay an der Tür klopfte.  
Miko stand etwas abseits von der Tür.  
"Hey Clay! Was machst du hier?" sagte der Typ, der auch aussah wie 17. Höchstwarscheinlich war es Titon.  
"Hi Titon. Ich wollte dich etwas fragen..."  
Clay erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, aber...

WAS SOLL ICH MACHEN?! Dieses beschissende Mädchen kann das selber machen! Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen!  
Warum sollte ich so eine anstrengende Scheiße..."  
Aber bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, sah er Miko.

_**TITONS POV:**_

_'Wer ist das? Sie ist... EXTREM süß!  
Oh nein! Guckt sie so geschockt wegen meiner Ausdrucksweise?!'  
_"hallo..." Sagte das Mädchen und sah mehr als geschockt aus. Aber trotzdem versuchte sie zu lächeln. Und war erfolgreich.  
Ich errötete heftig, so, das jeder es gemerkt hätte. Clay hatte es bemerkt, aber ich glaube dieses süße Mädchen nicht. Zum Glück.  
"H-Hi! Clay wer...Wer ist das?"  
"Oh, das ist Miko. Sie ist die Weißmagierin die ich eben erwähnt hatte!"  
_'Oh scheiße! Warum!? Das MUSSTE passieren! Ich hab mich unbeliebt gemacht...!  
Warum konnte dieser erbärmliche Clay sie nicht zuerst vorstellen, und mir DANN die Situation erzählen?!'_  
ich wurde sauer. Aber! Ich weiß! Ich werde ihr einfach sagen, das ich doch nicht nein sagen kann, zu einem so süßen Mädchen, hehe!  
"obwohl...", fing ich an, "Ich kann nicht nein sagen, du bist so... äh s-sü...süüü..."  
verdammt! Wieso kann ich es nicht sagen!? sie...Sie ist zu süß!  
Also gibt es Liebe auf den ersten Blick also wirklich...

_**TITONS POV Ende**_

"Was ist los?" Sagte Miko besorgt, was Clay eindeutig störte.  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber dann hörten die drei eine leise Stimme hinter ihnen:  
"Hallo... Ihr seid Kämpfer die ihre Reise starten möchten, nicht war? Ich habe alles gehört. Mein Name ist Iko,  
und ich möchte mit euch reisen."  
Clay war sofort misstrauisch, Titon gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken, und Miko...  
"Wirklich? Dann sind wir schon vier! Wilkommen in unserer Gruppe.  
Das ist Clay und das ist Titon. Und ich bin Miko. Sie lächelte.

_**IKOS POV:**_

_'Was war das? Was für ein unschuldiges Lächeln...'_ dachte ich, und wurde wegen ihrem wunderschönem Lächeln schwach...  
Habe ich mich verliebt? Kann sein... Hört sich ein bisschen oberflächlich an... Aber ich darf meine Mission nicht vergessen.  
Sie hat etwas sehr besonderes, was sehr wertvoll für mich, als ein Dieb, sein könnte...  
Aber ich muss vorsichtig sein. Dieser Typ, Clay... Wie er mich ansieht. Er darf nicht herausfinden wer ich wirklich bin...

_**IKOS POV Ende**_

"Also sind wir jetzt wirklich zu viert!" sagte Miko mit einem leuchtenden, fröhlichen Blick.  
_'Süüüß!'_ dachten die drei Jungs.  
"Lasst uns zum Schloss von Cornelia gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, die königliche Familie weiß mehr  
Die anderen lächelten: "Ok, gehen wir!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende von Kapitel 1

A/N:  
Ok, das war Kapitel 1!  
Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen kurz...  
aber es sollte eine Art Einleitung in die Geschichte und den Charakteren sein.  
Ich versuche das zweite Kapitel demnächst on zu stellen  
Bitte schreibt eine review für die Geschichte und wie ihr die Charaktere findet.  
Ich weiß nicht ob sie gut oder eher schlecht sind.  
Bis zum nächsten mal!

S-B-D


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy I: the long journey to peace **

**A/N:** Das zweite Kapitel von Final Fantasy I: a long journey to peace!  
Ich hoffe das ihr euch das auch wieder antut xD  
Dieses mal die Überfahrt nach Cornelia!!!  
mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen, außer: viel spaß!  
Und nicht vergessen: R&R!!!!

Sweet-rose-angel: Yeah, Kapitel 2 !

Sweet-black-devil: Jap, mal wieder gehts los

Sweet-rose-angel: oki meh!

Kapitel 2:

"Wir können mein Boot nehmen.  
Wenn wir herrüber zum Königreich Cornelia wollen, müssen wir übers Meer." schlug Clay vor  
"Ok, wo ist es?" fragte Miko und sah Clay tief in die Augen.  
"Da hinten am Hafen. Lasst uns gehen." sagte Clay und ging vor.  
Die anderen gingen hinterher.

auf dem Schiff...

"Du, Miko..." fing Clay an.  
"Ja? Was ist denn los?" fragte Miko neugierig.  
"Warum willst du auf diese Reise gehen? Ich meine... Du bist ziemlich jung."

Titon mochte es gar nicht, wie Clay und Iko mit Miko reden konnten, während er das Schiff fuhren musste, und nur  
gelegentlich einen Blick auf sie werfen konnte.  
Aber so locker mit ihr reden wie Clay könnte er höchstwarscheinlich sowieso nicht.

'das Wetter wird schlechter...' dachte Clay und guckte die dunklen Wolken über ihnen an.  
"Schwarze Wolken ziehen auf... sagte Iko leise wie immer und weiste auf den schwarzen Himmel...  
"Oh je, zieht ein Unwetter auf?" Miko stand auf und sah die beiden besorgt an.  
"kann sein." Sofort nach Clays Antwort donnerte es heftig.  
"Kyaah! Das ganze Schiff wackelt!" rief Miko. Clay stand nah bei ihr.  
"Keine Angst Miko! Mist! Warum muss gerade jetzt ein Unwetter aufkommen?! Es ist total windig! Bleib dicht bei mir Miko!"  
rief Clay und zog Miko an sich heran. Sie wurde sehr rot.

Titon könnte Clay töten.  
Er sah mehr als eifersüchtig zu den beiden herüber, und sah in Ikos Gesicht auch so etwas wie Eifersucht?  
Aber was ihn viel mehr kümmerte war Mikos rotes Gesicht.

_' Es kam mir ja gleich komisch vor das sie Iko einfach so in unsere Gruppe geholt hat... aber...könnte es sein das ich falsch lag?  
Miko liebt nicht Iko... sondern Clay!?'_ dachte Titon entsetzt.  
"Hey Titon, behalt das Steuer im Auge! rief Clay ihm zu.  
"Ja, Idiot!"

Es war eine schwere Fahrt die die drei ganz gut überstanden hatten, doch das schlimmste kommte noch...  
"Passt auf! Da im Meer...!" rief Iko erstaunlich laut.  
"Was?!" riefen Miko und Clay im Choir, doch bevor sie begriffen was Iko meinte sprang ein dunkles Oktopus-ähnliches Monsteraus dem Wasser!  
"Titon!" rief Clay, "weich aus!"  
"Ja, Mann!" Titon fuhr das Schiff weg von dem Monster, doch es hielt sich mit seinen Tentakeln an dem Schiff fest.  
"Scheiße!"   
"Aaaaaah!" schrie Miko laut, denn das Oktopus-Monster riss sie mit und hielt sie fest. Keine Chance für sie zu fliehen.  
"Miko!" Clay nahm sein Schwert, doch der Oktupus war stur:  
Nach mehreren Schwerthieben fügte er dem Monster nur wenig Schaden zu!  
"Mist!"  
Da kam Iko dazu. " Siehst du das große Auge in der Mitte? Dort musst du hinzielen!" sagte er Clay, der ihn erstaunt ansah:  
"Woher weißt du das...? Du scheinst dich auszukennen!"  
"Was man dir nicht ansieht!" kommentierte Titon, der immer noch das Schiff steuern musste.  
"Spielt das jetzt eine Rolle? Was ist mit ihr?" Er deutete auf Miko.  
"Du hast Recht!!" Clay lief auf das Monster zu und stoch ihm genau ins Auge  
Das Monster ließ Miko fallen, und flüchtete ins Meer zurück.  
"Miko!" "Mikoooo!" "pass auf...!" riefen die drei Jungs

Klar, Clay war wieder am schnellsten und fing Miko "heldenhaft" auf.  
"D-danke Clay...!" sagte Miko, die wieder sehr rot wurde. Clay auch etwas.  
"Kein Problem..." sagte er und setzte sie auf den Boden ab.  
"Ihr Turteltauben..." stellte Iko fest.  
"N-nicht doch ich..." Beide wurden knallrot.

_'Dieser IDIOT!! Ist der behindert?! Er is doch selbst in Miko...! Warum "feuert" er die Beziehung der beiden auch noch an?!'_  
Titon warf Iko einen bösen Blick zu. Iko guckte geschockt und schnell in eine andere Richtung, als er Titons Blick sah.  
Clay und Miko tauschten einfach nur verlegende Blicke aus.

"Hey wir sind am Hafen von Cornelia!" rief Titon  
"Wirklich?! lass mich sehen!"  
Miko lief zu Titon. "O-ok Miko!!" Er ging zur Seite und war glücklich und aufgeregt, weil Miko neben ihn stand.  
"Oh, ja stimmt!"   
Das musste kommen: Titon versteinerte als Er CLAYS Stimme hörte. Jetzt stand er neben Miko.  
"Lasst uns an Land gehen!" sagte er zu den beiden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende von Kapitel 2

**A/N:**  
Fertig mit Kapitel 2!  
Das Kapitel war ja noch kürzer TT ! ich sterbe .  
naja, in diesen kapitel passiert ja nicht wirklich viel...Aber ich freu mich schon  
die nächsten beiden Kapitel zu schreiben hat auch ein Grund ;)

Ich setz mich ran ;)  
Bitte schreibt eine review für das zweite Kapitel

Bis zum nächsten mal!

S-B-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy I: the long journey to peace**

**A/N:** Das dritte Kapitel von Final Fantasy I: a long journey to peace!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
Ich freue mich dieses Kapitel zu schreiben!  
so viel spaß beim lesen! Und nicht vergessen: R&R!!!!

Sweet-rose-angel: Yay! Ich will es auch dieses mal lesen

Sweet-black-devil: Naja mal sehen xP !

Sweet-rose-angel: Ich machs einfach xD

Sweet-black-devil: das glaubst du! meh, anyway, es geht jetzt los!!

**Kapitel 3:**

"Lasst uns an Land gehen!" rief Titon nachdem Miko und ihre drei Gefährten am Hafen vom Königreich Cornelia angekommen waren.

Als die vier Clays Schiff verließen fanden sie sich auf einer weiten Steppe wieder.

"Wow! Seht nur die Burg dort!"  
Miko deutete auf eine Stadt, mit einem Schloss. "Das ist das Königreich Cornelia, nicht war?"  
Clay nickte. "Genau. warum gehen wir uns nicht erst mal in der Stadt umsehen?

Als sie die Steppe überquerten und in der Stadt ankamen staunten Miko, Clay und Titon nicht schlecht. Iko blieb allerdings unbeeindruckt.  
Die Stadt, die von weitweg doch sehr klein aussah, war eine sehr große Stadt, und überall erledigten die Menschen ihre Einkäufe oder gingen einfach in der Stadt umher,  
dabei war es ziemlich kalt, und ein frischer Wind wehte.

"Seht ihr das Haus da hinten?", fragte Miko die drei, und deutete auf ein eher Kleines Haus, mit einem Weißmagie-Siegel an der Tür.  
"Dort kann ich, als Weißmagierin hilfreiche Magie für unsere Reise erlernen! Ich glaube ich werde mal vorbeischauen."  
"Oh, ok." sagte Clay, "Dann komm ich mit..."  
"Nein, nein, ich werde alleine gehen, ihr könnt euch ja noch ein bisschen hier umsehen. Ein paar bessere Waffen wären nicht schlecht..." stellte Miko fest und blickte auf ihren Stab.  
" Na dann werden Titon und ich uns in den Rüstung-und Waffenläden umsehen. Wir sehen uns später!"  
"..." Iko schwieg weiterhin, und verschwand in die andere Richtung.

"Was ist nur los mit ihm...?" Clay schaute ihm misstrauisch hinterher. "Ich frage mich warum er unbedngt mit uns kommen wollte. Er kommt mir echt komisch vor."  
"Wieso denkst du auch so viel über DEN nach? Der is doch bloß einer von diesen Möchtegern-Kindern. " Stellte Titon fest, "Ich hasse dieses Scheiß-Gör." Clay sah ihn grinsend an.  
"Naja er ist 15. Genau so alt wie Miko oder nicht? Also ist sie auch nur ein kleines--"  
"Wa... Was hat das denn bitte damit zu tun?!" Titon drehte sich weg, "Komm wir gehen."  
"Ja, ja..." Clay lief ihn einfach hinterher ohne noch etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Es hätte sowieso wieder in einem Streit oder schlimmeren geendet.

Als sie den Waffenladen erreichten, holte Miko die beiden ein.  
"Es ging schneller als erwartet." sagte sie, "ich beherrsche jetzt schon mehr."  
"Gut zu wissen." Meinte Clay.  
"Ja, danke." sagte Miko und lächelte ihn an. Das konnte Titon mal wieder gar nicht leiden, ging vor, und schlug die Tür des Ladens laut hinter sich zu.  
Miko schreckte auf. "W-Was hat er denn?"  
"Tja..." Clay war sich nicht sicher was er Miko darauf antworten sollte. " Ist ja jetzt auch egal, komm mit."  
Endlich kamen die beiden auch in den Waffenladen.

"Ich bräuchte eine Angriffswaffe, die aber nicht allzu schwer zu führen ist..." Miko sah sich im Geschäft um, doch es war nichts für sie dabei.  
"Wie wäre es hiermit?" Der Verkäufer zeigte ihr eine Art Hammer. "Ist sehr leicht zu führen."  
"Ob ich damit umgehen kann...?" Miko betrachtete die Waffe, die der Verkäufer ihr hinhielt.  
Titon sah seine Chance: "Bestimmt! d-du schaffst da--" "Ach, das ist nicht schwer. Es erfordet kein besonderes Talent. Das schaffst du Miko."  
Clay. Mal wieder er. " Meinst du Clay? Ok, dann werde ich sie kaufen!" sagte Miko und schenkte Clay ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Ich werde mir dieses Langschwert kaufen." Sagte er und ging zum Verkäufer. Titon sah ihm mit einem Hasserfüllten Blick hinterher.  
"Und du Titon?" Plötzlich stand Miko vor ihm. "Ä-äh ich...ich nehm das hier!" schnell ging er weg von Miko, und nahm sich eine Waffe. "Ein Nunchaku!"

Nachdem sie die drei Waffen bezahlt hatten und noch einen Dolch für Iko gekauft hatten, verließen sie den Laden.  
"Sagt mal... Wisst ihr wo Iko hingegangen ist?" fragte Miko die beiden.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Clay. "Vielleicht--"  
"Seid ihr fertig?" Ikostand hinter ihnen, und aß einen Apfel. "Ah, Iko da bist du ja!" Miko lief zu ihm.  
"Woher hast du den Apfel?" Fragte Clay ihn.  
"...gekauft..." war Ikos einzige Antwort. "...Können wir gehen?"  
Titon warf ihn einen Bösen zu: "Nicht so frech kleiner!" Iko sah ihn mit einem abfälligen grinnsen an, so das die anderen es nicht sahen. "wenigstens bin ich genauso alt wie Miko. Passt ja."  
Titon wäre am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen, wäre da nicht Miko, die natürlich nur wieder Augen für Clay hatte.  
"Gehen wir." sagte Iko nur noch...

Nun standen Miko und die anderen vor dem atemberaubenden großen Schloss.

Als sie den davorstehenden Wachen von ihrem anliegen erzählten wurde das Tor geöffnet und die vier wurden hereingeboten.  
Auf dem Weg zum zweiten Stockwerk, wo der Thron stand, betrachteten sie den ganzen Flur, den roten Teppich, die edlen Vorhänge, die Säulen und all diese Dinge, wogegen Iko sich nur für die kostbaren Gemälde und die Vasen zu interessieren schien.

im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, führte einer der Wächter sie zu dem König.

"Ich habe schon von eurer Ankunft gehört." fing der König an. "Ihr wollt also den Gott der Zerstörung, Chaos besiegen..."  
Plötzlich starrte er auf Miko. "Du..."  
"Ja?" Miko wusste nicht worum es ging.  
"Hast du..." fing der König wieder an, " Hast du einen der Lichtkristalle bei dir?"  
"LICHTKRISTALLE?!" riefen Clay und Titon im einklang. "Miko, du hast...?" Clay sah sie überrascht an.  
"Lichtkristall? Ich habe schon einen Kristall, aber..." Miko kramte in ihrer Tasche. Sie holte einen Kristall hervor der sehr hell leuchtete.  
"Dieser Kristall..." Sagte Clay und sah sich ihn genau an. Auch Iko schien interessiert.  
"Ich..." Iko holte denselben aus seiner Tasche. "Habe auch so einen..." Er hielt ihn den Anderen hin. Er ähnelte Mikos wirklich, nur strahlte er grün.  
"das sind in der Tat die Lichtkristalle." stellte der König fest.  
"Clay..." Titon sah ihn an. "Wir... Hey, wir haben doch..."  
"Ja. Auch wir haben welche. Damals auf der Trainingsreise... Plötzlich fand Titon einen gelbleuchtenden in der Erde. Und ich... Habe einen rotleuchtenen von meinem Vater."  
"Dann ist es also wirklich wahr... Ihr vier seid die vier Krieger des Lichts. Es ist euer Schicksal diese Welt zu erhalten." Sagte der König und schaute die vier ernst an.  
"Ja... Und wir werden es annehmen. Nicht war?"

"Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen!" Meinte Clay. "Ge...Genau," sagte Titon weiter, "schließlich..äh...naja..." "ist es unser Schicksal..." beendete Iko den Satz, wofür Titon ihn auf den Fuß tretete.  
"Au! Was soll das?!"  
"Benehmt euch!" Ermahnte Clay die beiden.

"Nun, ich muss euch um etwas sehr wichtiges bitten." sagte der König, "Es geht um meine Tochter, Sarah."  
"Stimmt wo ist die Prinzessin eigentlich? fragte Titon.  
"Etwas schlimmes ist passiert. Garland, ein ehemaliger Ritter meines königreiches hat sie entführt. Ich weiß, das er sie in den Tempel des Chaos gebracht hat. Schon vorher sendete ich Krieger aus um sie zu retten, aber... Sie kamen nie zurück."  
"Sorgen sie sich nicht, Majestät. Wir werden die prinzessin retten!" Sagte Miko entschlossen.

Nach dem Gespräch mit dem König verließen die vier das Schloss, und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Tempel.  
Am Ende der Insel sahen sie einen Tempel. Der Tempel des Chaos.

Als sie ihn betraten sahen sie überall fackeln hängen. Und ein kleines Tor.  
"Lasst uns hindurchgehen." sagte Miko. Die anderen nickten. "Ja, macht euch auf einen harten Kampf gefasst..."

Im Raum sahen sie die Prinzessin. Sie lag auf einen Altar, und vor ihr stand Garland.  
"Lass sie gehen!" rief Clay. Garland drehte sich um.  
"Die Krieger des Lichts wie? Ihr könnt mich jetzt auch nicht mehr aufhalten! Ich habe die Prinzessin! Und bald werden mir alle unterliegen! Auch der König!"  
"Ach halt dein Maul! Lass die Prinzessin gehen!!" rief Titon, und nahm sein Nunchaku heraus.  
"Genau!" rief Clay und griff an. Miko konzentrierte sich aufs heilen.

Nach einem finalen Endschlag war es vorbei.  
sie gingen auf die Prinzessin Sarah zu. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Clay kniete sich zu ihr nieder. Sie hatte Wunderschöne grüne Haare.  
"nnh..." langsam öffnete sie die Augen. "Wer...seid ihr?" Und auch ihre Augen waren wunderschön. So blau wie das Meer.  
"Das ist erstmal unwichtig. Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Clay.  
"uuh...Habt ihr...Habt ihr mich gerettet...?"  
"Ja ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit. Lasst uns zurück zum Schloss gehen."

Miko gefiel diese Szene ganz und gar nicht. Titon fand sie einfach nur gut.  
"Es ist sehr spät. Ich bezweifle das wir noch in dieser Nacht zurück gehen werden. Es ist fiel zu gefährlich, wenn wir nachts überfallen werden." stellte Iko fest.  
Titon fand Ikos Worte zum ersten mal hilfreich. "Genau, er hat Recht! Clay gib Acht auf die Prinzessin! Iko und ich passen auf Miko auf!" meinte er stolz.  
Miko stand auf: "ähm...Titon das ist sehr nett, aber--"  
"M-meinst du..? Ich...das ist doch selbstverständlich!" Titon errötete.  
Iko seufzte nur.

Nachdem sie sich ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, und Miko, Sarah und Iko eingeschlafen waren, ging Clay heraus um etwas an die frische Luft zu kommen.  
"Hey." Es war Titon, der ihm gefolgt war.  
"Oh, Titon. Was ist denn?"  
"Hmm, eigentlich nichts." Titon zögerte. "Sag mal..."  
"Was gibts?" fragte Clay.  
"Die Prinzessin ist sehr hübsch, nicht war?" Titon grinnste ihn frech an.  
"Wieso fragst du mich das?" Clay wusste genau worauf er hinaus wollte.  
"Naja... Wie du sie vorhin "gerettet" hast... Voll heldenhaft, hehe. Und du weißt... Du hast was von einem Helden. Und die Helden retten immer die Prinzessin. Und...naja, wird daraus eben immer Liebe, nicht war?" Titon sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Und was willst du mir damit sagen?!" Fragte Clay ihn, obwohl er genau wusste was los war.  
"Was ich eigentlich damit sagen will ist..." fing er an "Vergiss Miko. Ihr beiden passt nicht zueinander."  
"Hab ich jemals behauptet das ich in sie verliebt bin? Ich glaube nicht das man das bei mir unbedingt so merkt. Bei dir ist es viel auffäliger!" sagte Clay, und ging zurück in den Tempel  
"Was sagst du da, du...!" rief Titon ihn sauer hinterher.  
"Ja, ja beruhig dich." Clay winkte, und verschwand dann wieder in den Tempel.

Titon entschloss sich auch zurück zu gehen, doch er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Sie kamen immer näher.  
Er hatte keine Waffe dabei. Was sollte er tun?  
_'Ich habe immer noch meine Hände und Füße oder nicht?!'_ dachte er.  
Da war wirklich jemand, die anderen schliefen alle. und Clay? nein, das war er nicht.  
'einfach angreifen!' Dachte er und lief auf die Person los. Er nahm beide Hände des Feindes und hielt sie an die Wand.  
"Wer bist du?!" Er nahm eine Fackel die an den Eingang des Tempels hingen und beleuchtete damit seine Sicht.  
Langsam nahm er seine Hände weg von den Armen der Person. Es war die Prinzessin. Sarah.  
"Oh..." War das einzigste was er sagen konnte.  
"Hmm...Du bist Titon nicht war? Du musst nicht so misstrauisch sein." bemerkte sie spitz.  
"Äh...Ja...Alles, äh...Ist alles in Ordnung...Eu...Eure Majestät...?"  
"Du musst nicht so höflich sein. Hmm, aber es gehört sich nicht ein Mädchen so brutal zu behandeln."  
"Ich wusste nicht das..."  
"Schon gut. Du liebst Miko oder?" Fragte sie überraschend.  
"W-wie?! Das sehen sie falsch..."  
Sarah kam mit ihrem Gesicht näher an seins. "W-was?!" Er wusste nicht was sie vorhatte.  
"Hmm, aber ich habe doch dein Gespräch mit deinem Freund mitbekommen."  
"WIE?! ...Es...ist wirklich nicht so als ob ich euch verkuppeln will oder so...!" sagte er nervös.  
"Ach, das ist doch egal, aber du bist eindeutig verliebt, und... Dein Freund..."

"Ach da seit ihr Prinzessin." Plötzlich kam Clay aus dem Tempel. "Ich habe euch schon gesucht."  
"Es tut mir leid dir Sorgen bereitet zu haben..." sagte sie, und wandte sich dann wieder zu Titon. "Hey, dein Freund. Wie heißt der? Der ist ja echt voll heiß. Total mein Geschmack. SEXY!"  
flüsterte sie und zwinkerte Titon an.  
Das einzigste was Titon dachte war: _'ist das wirklich die Prinzessin?!'_ "Er heißt Clay."  
"Clay...Ok, den hol ich mir! sagte sie und verschwand mit Clay wieder in den Tempel.

Als Titon den Tempel betrat, sah er Clay und Sarah in der einen Ecke und... Miko mit Iko in der Anderen!  
"Iko, woher kommst du eigentlich?" fragte Miko mit ihrem süßem Lächeln. "...Onlak..." war Ikos Antwort.  
"Ich verstehe. Es ist eine kleine Stadt, nicht war?"  
"..Ja." Iko schaute auf den Boden  
"Ich würde gern mal dorthin..." meinte sie und sah Iko an. Er sah auf. "irgendwann.."  
"Hmm...?"  
"Irgendwann werde ich...dich dorthin bringen." sagte er.  
"Wirklich? Danke!!" Sagt sie und sah sehr glücklich aus. Plötzlich saß sich Titon genau neben Iko.  
"Schichtwechsel." sagte er Iko genau ins Gesicht.  
Iko sah nur weg und sagte: "Sag mir nicht das du wirklich draußen warst um Wache zu stehen."  
"Streitet euch doch nicht..."sagte Miko. "Ich denke wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Doch bevor sie sich wirklich zum schlafen legte sah sie noch einmal zu Clay herüber, der schon die ganze Zeit nur mit Sarah redete.  
Mikos Herz schmerzte als sie es sah, wie gut die beiden sich verstanden. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von den beiden wenden.

Plötzlich sah Sarah auch zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie an. Miko konnte nicht wirklich aus ganzen Herzen zurücklächeln.   
Dann zeigte Sarah auf Titon und grinnste.  
Miko drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte auch gesehen das die beiden Miko und ihn anguckten.  
Er sah Sarah ein bisschen genervt an, aber grinnste ihr auch zu. Seine Augen wechselten zwischen ihr und Clay  
"Verständigt ihr euch?" Fragte Miko ihn.  
"Wie?! Äh, n-nee..." Sagte er und sah verlegen auf den Boden "ä-äh, ich schlaf jetzt!"  
_'irgendwie versucht er immer möglichst nicht mit mir zu sprechen...'_ dachte Miko und legte sich auch schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie mit der Prinzessin zusammen zurück nach Cornelia.

Der König war sehr erfreut darüber, das Seine Tochter wieder zurück war.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch danken soll... Über den Gott der Zerstörung weiß ich leider auch nicht mehr als ihr, aber... Vielleicht erfahrt ihr in der Hafenstadt Prakova mehr. Und braucht ihr nicht auch ein Schiff? In Prakova gibt es welche..." sagte der König.  
"Clay, hast du nicht ein Schiff?" fragte Miko ihn.  
"Ja schon, aber... ich denke nicht das wir mit dem kleinen Teil weit kommen werden..." stellte er fest.  
"Ok, vielleicht hast du Recht..." sagte sie. "Das einzigste was ich jetzt für euch tun kann ist die Bauarbeiten an der Brücke im Norden beschleunigen." Das wäre sehr Hilfreich! Wir danken Ihnen!" Miko sah sehr glücklich über das angebot aus.  
Nach dem Gespräch mit dem König verließen die vier Cornelia und machten sich auf den Weg nach Norden, wo die Brücke war...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ende von Kapitel 3 !

**A/N: **Fertig mit Kapitel 3!  
Das Kapitel war für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich lang  
Yaa, endlich mal ein etwas längeres Kappi  
naja, Diesemal passierte ja auch mehr...  
An das nächste kapitel werde ich mich auch setzten!

Hoffe, ich krieg es bald fertig  
Bitte schreibt eine review für das dritte Kapitel!

Bis zum nächsten mal!

S-B-D


End file.
